SOLO UNO
by xkagome
Summary: ONESHOT: Nuevamente la dejó sin palabras. ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Qué fue lo que Inuyasha dijo?. Se quedó incapaz de decir algo, no podía. La había tomado por sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que él fuera capaz de decirle algo semejante. Inu&Kag.


**"Uno solo"**

_Kagome._

Se cubrió la boca con la mano, intentando no respirar. El veneno que había en el aire era demasiado y si absorbía tan solo un poco más, podía ser su fin. No soportó más la falta de aire y soltó su mano, de inmediato sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo. Alzó el rostro y notó que estaba contra el pecho de alguien. Abrió sus ojos enormemente al verlo ahí. Tenía sus ojos dorados fijos al frente y sus cabellos plateados, algo alborotados, se movían por las ondas de viento. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y tomó todo al aire que pudo. Se quedó quieta por unos instantes, guardando aquel acto protector en su memoria. Sintiendo aquel abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?-

- Sí- Fue su única respuesta.

Él la apartó con cuidado y luego de eso la tomó por el hombro. Clavó sus ojos dorados en ella, Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy complicadas y él... no quería que ella saliera lastimada. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba alejarla de su lado, perder fuerza. Pero... ¿acaso no sería un maldito egoísta si arriesgaba su vida solo por incrementar sus poderes para llevar a cabo aquella venganza?. De pronto, sintió el enorme deseo de sacarla de allí, de llevarla lejos, de apartarla de cualquier cosa que pudiera herirla.

- Kagome... -

- No- Sentenció ella.

- Aún no sabes que voy a decirte- Reprochó él.

- Lo sé... no voy dejarte Inuyasha, estás loco si piensas que lo haré-

Inuyasha bufó molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan... terca?. ¿Por qué tenía que... quererlo de esa manera al punto tal de arriesgar su vida por él?. ¿Por qué?. Luego comprendió que así era ella. Así era Kagome. No pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente. Maldita sea. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía ante la idea de exponerla. Pero... no podía hacer nada. Nuevamente observó a la chica que lo miraba decidida, dispuesta a todo... solo... por él. Frunció el ceño. Que torpe era... si tan solo pudiera decirle que...

- ¡Kagome-chan! ¡Inuyasha! ¡tengan cuidado!-

Inuyasha reaccionó y enseguida separó a Kagome del ataque de aquel detestable youkai. Retrocedió y luego la soltó dejándola detrás de él, intentando así mantenerla más segura, más protegida. No quería perderla de vista ni un segundo, eso podría costarle la vida... si eso llegaba a suceder... Apretó el mango de Tessaiga con fuerza y apretó los dientes. No, jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Muchas gracias, Sango-chan-

- Kagome-sama... ¿se encuentran bien?- Preguntó el joven monje.

- Si, descuide Miroku-sama, nos encontramos bien- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Inuyasha... ¿qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Miroku mientras que se acercaba al hanyou.

- Esto... se está poniendo difícil- Reconoció con rencor.

- Inuyasha... no podemos darnos por vencidos-

La joven miko se acercó a ambos seguida de la exterminadora que asintió dándole la razón a su amiga. Habían llegado hasta ahí, no podían rendirse ahora, simplemente no podían.

- Kagome-chan está en lo cierto, no podemos darnos por vencidos en este momento-

- Sango... -

- Houshi-sama... tenemos que hacerlo-

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha levantó la vista nuevamente. Sus amigos... sus amigos lo apoyaban, estaban con él. Sintió una mano en la suya, bajó el rostro sorprendido y luego desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Kagome que lo miraban con atención. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Inuyasha... no tengas miedo... siempre... estaré a tu lado-

De pronto aquel horrible ser extendió un brazo y tiró lejos a Sango y Miroku, no pudo reaccionar. Al instante, Kagome ya no estaba más a su lado. Se desesperó, lo vio acabar con la vida de cada uno de sus amigos y luego... acabar con la vida de Kagome. Sintió como se le iba la respiración, como su corazón se detenía, como casi moría por dentro al ver que ella ya no regresaría a su lado. Nuevamente, le había quitado todo. Se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, sus pulmones no respondían... estaba meriendo...

* * *

Se levantó sobresaltado, sintiendo aún la sensación de ahogo. Tomó aire a bocanadas y dirigió una mano a su pecho, tomando sus ropas con fuerza. Las perlas de sudor recorrían su frente y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Se paró con dificultad y sintió que iba a caer, cuando de pronto dos brazos los sostuvieron a duras penas. Ladeó el rostro y la vio. Ella estaba mirándolo preocupada.

- Ka... Kagome- Musitó.

- Inuyasha, por Kami-sama... ¿qué te sucede?- Preguntó con dolor.

Al instante la rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, aliviado. Estaba tranquilo, ahora lo estaba. Suspiró con calma al sentir que ella correspondía al gesto. Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y luego dirigió una mano hacia sus cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente, transmitiéndole calma.

- Oh, Kagome-

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla?-

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la llevó a un lugar apartado. No quería que sus amigos escucharan. No es que no confiara en ellos, simplemente... él sentía que solo podía hablar con ella... con Kagome. Era su mayor confidente, la única en la cual podía confiar ciegamente, con la única que podía hablar de miles de cosas, sin tener miedo, sin sentir inseguridad. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, apartado del campamento. Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo y luego se sentó. Ella lo imitó y lo observó, esperando.

- Aún sigo teniendo pesadillas... de cuando luchamos contra Naraku... pero... el final... no era muy agradable... que digamos-

- Entiendo, suele pasarme lo mismo a veces... - Confesó ella. Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento- pero sabes... creo que... después de tanto tiempo de haber perseguido a Naraku, de haber temido por nuestras vidas y las de nuestros amigos... creo... que es lógico que soñemos ese tipo de cosas... - Reflexionó.

- Supongo que sí... -

Ella se acercó a él y luego de eso junto su mano con la suya. Le sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mejilla. Lo vio sonrojarse un poco, pero eso... ya era normal. Además... le encantaba ver a su Inuyasha con ese acto tan humano, tan sincero.

- Todo está bien-

- Lo sé... contigo... todo está bien- Dijo él sonriéndole.

Después de derrotar a Naraku, Inuyasha sabía muy bien que era lo que debía hacer. No podía ocultar sus sentimientos, tenía que hablar con ella, decirle que sucedía en su interior, lo que realmente sentía...

* * *

- _¿De qué quieres hablar?... ¿sucedió algo malo?_- Preguntó ella con miedo.

- _Yo... no... Kagome_-

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los de ella. La observó encantado, sintiendo que definitivamente tenía que hacerlo. No podía perderla, no podía dejar que ella se fuera pensando... pensando...

- _¿Inuyasha?_-

- _Kagome tú... me has enseñado... como sonreír, como confiar en la gente... Es por ti... que yo tengo amigos. Me enseñaste a apoyarme en mis compañeros, a derramar lágrimas por otras personas, la verdadera fuerza y amabilidad... tú me enseñaste todo eso_-

- _I... Inuyasha_-

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Ese era Inuyasha?... ¿acaso Inuyasha estaba abriendo su corazón con ella?. Lo observó fijamente sintiendo que su corazón casi se salía de su pecho a causa de las palabras del hanyou. No podía evitar sentirse emocionada, feliz... Él estaba hablando con ella de una forma tan sincera... tan hermosa, que... Simplemente no podía describir lo que sentía con palabras.

- _Una vez... dijiste que nuestro encuentro... no fue una simple coincidencia, ¿recuerdas?_-

- _Así es_-

Es cierto, ella... lo pensó después de que casi decide abandonar la misión de viajar con él por un encuentro que había tenido con Kikyo y en cierta ocasión, una vez... también se lo había dicho. No había podido guardarlo, ella estaba segura de que ellos, no se habían conocido por una simple casualidad. Era más que eso, mucho más.

- _Pues bien... tenías razón... ahora entiendo... porque es que estás aquí_-

- _Para que se pudiera reunir la Shikon No Tama..._ -

- _No_-

- ¿No?- Repitió ella sin comprender.

- _Kagome... tú... estás aquí... tú... viniste a este mundo... para conocerme. Y yo... también_-

Ella no pudo decir más nada. Se quedó muda ante esa confesión tan abierta, tan sincera, tan impropia del Inuyasha que conocía. No pudo evitar sentir deseos de llorar, estaba emocionada, sentía que al fin, había logrado la confianza de Inuyasha, que al final, él estaba mostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y eso... eso simplemente la llenaba de emoción y la hacía inmensamente feliz.

- _Inuyasha... ¿en verdad piensas eso?_-

- _Kagome... yo te amo_- Soltó de pronto.

Nuevamente la dejó sin palabras. ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Qué fue lo que Inuyasha dijo?. Se quedó incapaz de decir algo, no podía. La había tomado por sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que él fuera capaz de decirle algo semejante, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que ese hanyou fuera capaz de decirle algo como eso.

- _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_-

- _Que te amo... ¿qué jamás... te diste cuenta?_-

- _Acaso... ¿estás bromeando?_- Preguntó aún sin ser capaz de comprender.

- _¡Claro que no! ¡¿cómo crees?!_-

- _Es que yo... no puedo entender... ¿darme cuenta dices?. Tú amabas a Kikyo... yo... siempre lo supe, todo el mundo lo sabía... y no puedes negarlo..._ -

- _Es cierto yo... la amaba, pero... ¿realmente crees que me preocuparía tanto en proteger a alguien a quién no quiero?_-

- _Pensé que... lo hacías por cariño_-

- _Kagome... puedo hacer muchas cosas... pero... daría mi propia vida con tal de que tú estuvieras viva_- Dijo con total sinceridad- _eso... no lo haría por un simple cariño_-

- _No... no puedo creerlo_-

Sus lágrimas de pronto salieron de sus ojos. Se las secó en un intento de no llorar, que fue en vano, porque muchas más siguieron. Inuyasha la observó si comprender. Se acercó a ella preocupado y la tomó por los hombros.

- _¿Qué sucede?... ¿qué dije de malo?_-

- _Nada... lloro... de felicidad... porque... no puedo... yo también te amo_- Respondió.

Él la miró y sonrió ampliamente. Luego de eso la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. No podía evitar no amarla, no querer protegerla, no querer estar con ella el resto de su vida.

- _Eres mi vida_- Murmuró mientras que se acercaba a ella.

Pasó una mano delicadamente por su rostro secando sus lágrimas y luego de eso se aproximó. Afirmó su frente contra la de la chica que cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Suspiró y acercó sus labios a los de Kagome, rozándolos, casi en un movimiento imperceptible. La joven miko estaba quieta, no podía mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Si no fuera porque Inuyasha la tenía en sus brazos, probablemente, ya se hubiera desmayado. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sintió los labios del hanyou sobre los suyos. Era un beso cálido, dulce y un poco tímido al principio. Inuyasha dirigió una mano a su cuello y luego de eso la acercó aún más a él, besándola con vehemencia. La necesitaba tanto... la amaba tanto. No podía evitarlo, era... enloquecedor.

- _Te amo... mucho, mucho_- Musitó él entre besos.

Kagome sonrió feliz y lo siguió, sin importarle el tiempo, sin importarle nada. No podía estar más feliz. Se sentía completa, amada. Todo lo que había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad... y ella... ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que eso pudiera suceder. Los besos de Inuyasha eran dulces, llenos de sentimientos. No podía evitar no caer rendida. Lo abrazó por el cuello, correspondiendo a cada uno de ellos, con felicidad, con impaciencia... ella también lo amaba y no podía no demostrárselo.

Finalmente Inuyasha se separó afirmando nuevamente su frente a la de Kagome. Sonrió orgulloso. Hinchó su pecho y Kagome rió bajito. Él la miró con amor, enamorado, sintiendo que nada podía estar mejor. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- _Yo te amo más_- Dijo ella.

- _No, de ninguna manera vas a mentir así... yo te amo más_- Sentenció él.

- _No seas mentiroso... todos saben... que yo te amo más..._ - Se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- _¡Já! ¡pequeña mentirosa!_-

- _Tonto_- Murmuró ella.

Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza, con más necesidad. Ya no había timidez, ya no se sentía paralizado con la idea de juntar sus labios con los de ella, ahora... era una necesidad. Sonrió burlonamente y ella aferró sus manos a sus cabellos.

- _¿Te parece un empate?_- Preguntó Inuyasha con voz ronca.

- _Puede ser... por ahora_- Contestó ella mientras que seguía besándolo.

* * *

- Dos meses, ¿cierto?- Dijo ella de repente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la observó sin comprender. Luego sonrió y se acercó a ella abrazándola. ¿Quién lo diría?. Suspiró y luego de eso jugó con un pequeño palito del suelo.

- Dos meses... increíble, ¿cierto?-

- Parece que hubieran sido años... - Confesó ella.

- Así es... puede ser... que sea porque nos conocemos mucho más de lo que pensamos- Contestó él.

- ¿Crees conocerme?- Desafió ella.

- Estoy seguro que te conozco- Aseguró Inuyasha.

- Jaja, también yo... yo también estoy segura de conocerte-

- Mejor así- Se burló.

- Que malo- Kagome lo empujó levemente.

- ¡Oye!- Se quejó él.

- Lo que más me gusta de todo esto... es que seguimos viajando... es divertido, ¿sabes?-

- ¿Te parece?- Contrarrestó el hanyou.

- Pues si... no me gustaría la idea de estar lejos de Sango-chan y Miroku-sama... Shippou-chan... creo que no sería lo mismo, lo extrañaría mucho- Comentó.

- Aunque no quiera admitirlo, creo que a mí tampoco me agradaría-

- Lo sé... - Sonrió ella.

- ¿Lo sabes?-

- Claro, ¿olvidas que te conozco?- Se burló ella.

- Oh, lo siento señorita... - Rió Inuyasha.

Ambos miraron el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto al igual que la luna. Kagome se maravilló, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del enorme manto azul. Las estrellas fugaces recorrían el cielo. Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Él la observó por unos minutos sorprendido y luego de eso pasó ambos brazos alrededor de ella, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Le encantaba estar así, se quedaría así por siempre, a su lado, compartiendo cada segundo de su vida, de su existencia con ella. Con la única que fue capaz de enseñarle a vivir, de enseñarle a sentir, a amar. La única que fue capaz de sanarle el corazón. Su Kagome. Sonrió y besó su cabeza con dulzura. Kagome se sonrojó un poco, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esos actos por parte del hanyou. Era tan hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo tan... extraño. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- Inuyasha... -

- ¿Umm?-

- ¿Sabes que...?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Somos uno- Musitó ella.

- ¿Somos uno?- Repitió él sin comprender.

- Antes de conocerte yo... era un corazón vacío, le faltaba algo sabes... la otra mitad- Comentó- y cuando te conocí, me sentí... completa, llena, había encontrado a la parte faltante-

- Tú también... me hacías mucha falta... aún no conociéndote... sabía que te necesitaba- Dijo él.

- Jamás voy a dejar de amarte-

- Tampoco yo... aunque pasen... mil años... jamás dejaré de amarte Kagome... jamás- Sentenció.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos. Podía permanecer toda la vida así, a su lado, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Inuyasha notó que estaba dormida cuando su respiración se volvió acompasada. Sonrió y peinó sus cabellos divertido. Era fascinante tenerla con él, cada día era una nueva experiencia, una nueva sensación. Con ella jamás dejaba de aprender, jamás dejaba de sentir, jamás dejaba de sentirse amado... jamás dejaba de sentirse... alguien. Recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella y miró sus reflejos en el agua. Tan solo se veía una figura... vaya, Kagome tenía razón. Desde el día en que nacieron... hasta ese mismo momento... fueron, eran y siempre serían... solo uno.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

N/A: **Bueno amigas ^^ espero que les haya gustado este _Oneshot _que dejé para ustedes n.n Tal vez siga con algunos así hasta que esté segura de publicar el fic mientras tanto, podrán seguir leyendo historias cortas como esta. Además del msn pueden visitarme en facebook, solo búsquenme como "**Evi Giménez**". Les mando un saludo enorme a todas!!!! **Las amo, gracias por su apoyo ****incondicional****.**

**Kagome.**


End file.
